projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocaine Care Bears - Rainbow Six Vegas 2
Jared attempts to complete a rather difficult mission in Rainbow Six Vegas 2. Synopsis Jared is a cop in Rainbow Six Vegas 2, and he is after a gang who is smuggling Care Bears with cocaine in them. He calls everything he does 'justice' in this video. He needs to kill 35 enemies. Jared is sneaking around the building. He sees a few gang members, and he is quickly killed. He tries again, and he takes down one guy next to a car, but doesn't see his friends. He thinks he has them all, but is hit with a flashbang, and is soon killed again. Now on his third attempt, he talks about how he cut his hair to bring in the justice. He is killed. Attempts four and five end very quickly, with multiple dudes attacking at once. By the sixth attempt, he gets surrounded, and tries to throw a 'justice bomb', but is killed before it is even thrown out of his hand. Skipping to attempt 9, he stacks up all the enemies copses on top of each other, as they all charge out one at a time. He finally gets to move to a new cover, but is chased down just as he gets ready to pounce on them. Moving on to the 14th attempt, and he thinks he looks cool as he shoots his gun behind him. He is quickly killed. In attempt 20, he decides to just charge in, but quickly retreats. He is killed from behind. In attempt 23, after killing the first wave, he enters the house. Once again, the enemies walk into his cover and kill him. Onto his 31st attempt, he is in the house again, and tries a new tactic, He closes the doors, and hides in a small room. The plan begins to work, but Jared can't handle them all. By the 48th attempt, he decides that the building isn't the best idea. He takes another route, shoots a guy, and runs into cover. He sees a bunch of dudes, and throws a grenade killing three of them in one hit. This is his best run so far. He sees someone in a door, and tries to sneakily kill him, however, other guys come up from behind Jared, and killed him. He still had 16 more enemies to kill. He gets to attempt 61, and is shot while walking up stairs. Attempt 77, he starts the video with 12 enemies to go. He sees a rope and thinks that it would be cool to climb it. He heads towards it, but doesn't see the enemy hiding, and is killed. On the 80th attempt, he has 11 enemies left, and wants to go for the rope again. A door opens behind him, and he is shot from behind. The 84th attempt is then shown, and he is down to 9 enemies. He still wants to climb the rope. He finally gets to climb it. He reaches the upper level, and sees some guys on the other side of the room and is shot. The 92nd attempt begins with Jared having 11 enemies, and decides that the rope isn't the best idea. He enters the kitchen. He peeks around a corner, and is shot. Attempt 95 has him shooting into the window instead of going into the door, and he has 8 enemies remain, which is taken down to 7 before being killed. Jared has made it to his 103rd attempt, with 9 enemies left, and is inside. He sees a guy, throws a grenade and runs. He kills two of them. He tries going to another entrance, only for two other guys to already be there, and Jared dies again. Attempt 118 has Jared rampaging towards the house, throwing grenades. He finds another rope to climb. He walks up stairs and ends up on the roof, but is once again killed. By attempt 122, he decides to give up, and drops some grenades at his feet, and accepts death. Heidi enters and sees Jared's in game face and freaks out over it. Jared says that he will have to add her reaction to the video. Category:Videos